


You're Still Here

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles spends the night at Max's house, the Dutchman wishes they could be together for real.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	You're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This story literally came out of nowhere so I decided to write it before it went out of my head. I hope this doesn't feel rushed so I apologise if it makes no sense. To give you a bit of context: Charles was in a relationship and had been having a so called casual fling with Max. Charles is no longer in a relationship but Max really likes him and hopes that they can be together. This is set during the second half of the season in 2019 after the summer. Charles and Max basically got to know each other, it will be mentioned that Charles is unhappy in his relationship and that's why Max and Charles inevitably start meeting up. Who is the mysterious ex boyfriend?? Hope you all enjoy and please leave prompts in the comments!

When Max woke up that morning, he was greeted to the sunshine trying to stream in through the curtains which weren’t properly shut. He could feel the presence of someone behind him and turned carefully to see his rival of Charles Leclerc, who was lying shirtless in his bed, facing towards him. Max had to keep the gasp from escaping his mouth. Charles had turned up at his house at 2am, sobbing and Max spent a good hour or two trying to comfort him which inevitably resulted in the younger man falling into a restless sleep. His ex boyfriend had turned up at his house to collect his things and it was because of said ex boyfriend that Charles was sleeping in Max’s bed to get away from him. At the moment, he looked calm and content as he slept peacefully unaware of Max’s gaze on him. It wasn’t the first time that Charles had turned up at Max’s front door. Max wasn’t sure if it was casual or what it was. Charles wasn’t his boyfriend, the young Monegasque had recently just broken up with his boyfriend although whatever this thing was had occurred during the time that Charles was in a relationship. He knew that the Ferrari driver wasn’t happy. It hadn’t been the first time that Charles had turned up crying his eyes out. The Monegasque would visit every so often. Sometimes it was just to hang out and other times the night led to sex. It was after those nights that Max would wake up to an empty bed. Yet it still occurred. Occasionally, they met up during the race weekends and spent time together. Others would find it weird that they actually seemed to like each other now given that they hated each other after Austria. They really liked one another since they had spent time together and it was that time together that had resulted in something else. Max knew that what they had been doing was wrong. Charles should have been with his boyfriend and not him. 

Max gazed down at Charles who was still sleeping. He deserved to be happy. Max wanted Charles to be happy with him but he wasn’t sure if the younger man wanted to be in another relationship, especially so soon after a break up. He didn’t want things to be casual or hook up every now and then. He wanted a proper relationship, more importantly with Charles. Deep down, he knew it was something that would never happen. He slowly and quietly moved himself closer to Charles. He raised a hand to cup Charles’ cheek. The brunette didn’t wake up but he stirred slightly. Max softly stroked his thumb over the warm skin. After a little while, Charles slowly opened his eyes. The pair just looked at one another as Max continued to stroke Charles’ cheek. Max didn’t want the moment to end and go back to reality so he leaned in and kissed Charles softly. He sighed into the kiss as the younger man kissed him back. He moved so that he was lying on top of Charles without breaking the kiss. A hand stroked his back whilst the other ran a hand through his hair. When neither driver could breathe, they pulled apart but remained close. Max smiled gently.

“You’re still here.” He murmured.

Charles laughed lightly.

“Yeah, well I’m tired.” He responded quietly.

Max brushed his nose against Charles’ nose a couple of times before resting their foreheads together. 

“Come on, I’ll make you breakfast since you're still here. It’s been a while since that’s happened.” He said.

Charles’ smile brightened and Max reluctantly hauled himself off of the bed and away from his rival. The brunette followed behind him. They barely parted company. As Max was cooking, Charles came to stand behind him. He placed his hands on Max’s hips and rested his chin on the Dutchman’s shoulder as he watched him cook. It wasn’t long before the younger man’s attention drifted to Max’s bare shoulders where he placed little delicate kisses right along his shoulder blade. The kisses then shifted towards Max’s neck. Charles grinned when he felt Max breathing heavily. When Charles pulled away abruptly, Max immediately felt cold. They ate their breakfast in silence. Max sat beside Charles at the kitchen table. When they were finished, Max placed his hand on Charles’ and laced their fingers together.

“Are we going to talk about this morning?” Max asked softly.

Charles chose ignorance over truth.

“What, that you made me breakfast.” He replied cheekily.

Max shook his head fondly.

“No, that you turned up at my door again at stupid o’clock in the morning with no explanation.” He countered.

Charles tried to pull his hand away but Max was having none of it.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled.

Max sighed. He let go of Charles’ hand and ran a hand through his own hair.

“I’m going to go for a shower, it’s your choice whether or not to stay or go before I come back out.” 

Without another word, he left Charles alone in the kitchen as he made his way to the bathroom. Time didn’t matter to Max. He didn’t look at the clock or check his phone when he was finished. He just tidied up the bathroom and changed into a clean set of clothes. As he made his way to the lounge, he was pleasantly surprised to see Charles sitting on the couch. He was tapping his phone against his knee as he chewed his nails almost in a nervous fashion. Charles never talked to Max about anything serious. It was another reason why Max knew that they couldn’t be together. 

“Hey.” He called out.

Charles turned to look at him then looked back down at his phone.

“He’s been trying to call me but I’ve ignored it.” He replied quietly.

Max sat down at the other end of the couch, wanting to give Charles space.

“You can’t ignore him forever, Charles.” He said seriously.

“I know. I just need a bit of time. He needs to know about us, he knows some things. I haven’t told him everything.” Charles responded.

Max nodded in understanding. Charles stood up and put his phone in his back pocket.

“I need to go home. I have to meet Andrea later.” He said softly.

Max got up off the couch as he followed Charles to the front door. The Ferrari driver turned to face Max.

“Thank you for breakfast and for letting me stay.” He thanked him softly.

The Dutchman shrugged. He took a step forward.

“You can stay tonight if you want but I don’t class two in the morning as night.” Max said teasingly.

Charles chuckled. He lifted a hand to cup Max’s cheek like he had earlier that morning as he looked at his lips. He felt hands wrap around his waist and he smiled. Lips met lips and Charles nearly melted as did Max. It was a long and slow kiss. Charles was the one to pull back before he placed a quick and chaste kiss on Max’s lips before he could even acknowledge what was happening. 

“See you around, Max.” Murmured Charles.

Max smiled and dropped his hands from the Monegasque’s waist as he felt the younger man move back in his hold. The door opened and Charles left. Max leaned against the door frame and watched his rival walk along the street and eventually, out of sight. Whatever the future had in store, Max knew that Charles would be alright. Maybe by his side, they would both be alright.


End file.
